Father's Day
by Bolinsexual
Summary: A Father's Day at a polyamorous home with the Krew. Pairings: Makorralinno, Irosami, mentions of Makorrasamilin, and the other pairings in between.


Ages: Korra: 32, Bolin: 31, Mako: 33, Asami: 32, Iroh: 37, Tahno: 33, Korina: 7, Karmin: 5

Note: I'm sorry the children's names are so horrible.

ッ

"Ugh, Korina please, it's too early to be jumping on daddy." Bolin mumbled while trying to stop her movements.

Mako grabbed their other daughter with sleep heavy eyes. "Karmin, listen to what daddy says."

Jade and amber made eye contact before stopping their movements. Korina looked at her younger sister and both shared an excited smile. "C'mon daddy's, it's Father Day, it's time for you guys to get up!"

The younger girl nodded and put a hand on the firebender's face. "Plus me and her want to train reverse today."

The two men shared a look before sitting up and moving their daughters to the middle of the bed. He scratched at the stubble on his face and looked at his older brother. He shrugged and ran a hand through his messy sleep induced hair. He sighed to himself before putting on a small smile for both of the girls. Reverse training was when Bolin tried to teach Karmin earthbending stances and moves even though she was a firebender and Mako did the same except vice versa for Korina who is an earthbender. "I guess we can reverse train today. Did mommy make breakfast yet?"

Korina eagerly nodded and scooted closer to her father. "She made everyone's favorites! She was going to bring it to you guys, but she claimed you guys were lazy enough and you can get it yourselves."

A smile formed on Mako's lips at her words. "Yup, that definitely sounds like your mother."

Karmin crawled into the empty lap of her other father and nodded. "Exactly. So hurry up and eat so we can train before Auntie Asami and Uncle Iroh come over for lunch."

Both men groaned, they forgot about the traditional father's day lunch. "Well then, let us get ready so we can eat breakfast and we'll try and meet you in the backyard in half an hour. Is that good?" Both girls nodded eagerly at the news. The chief metalbender kissed both of his daughter's on the cheek and the firebender got kissed by both of them before they jumped out the bed and headed for their rooms. Mako and Bolin shared a defeated look before the two slid out of the king sized bed and began to get dressed for the day.

ッ

"Do we really have to do this? I mean, why can't we just skip a year for once?" He asked while setting up the table.

His amber eyes rolled. "You know Korra and Asami, they want to keep every single holiday special. Especially since none of us really have any family in Republic City."

He nodded with recognition at his older brother's statement. "That's true, and I guess it gives us a reason to actually see each other with Asami and Iroh always in Fire Nation."

Mako placed a cup inside of a saucer with a shrug. "That's true too. I thought they were supposed to move there for good."

"I heard that too," he mumbled while setting the silverware together, "but you never know, maybe they're trying to push it back until Asami has the baby first."

He nodded and set a napkin next to a plate. "That's true too. Well, I'm sure we'll hear about it when they get here."

Bolin nodded with a roll of his eyes. "That among other things."

"Oh be quiet, you guys act like this is the worse thing to ever happen to you." Korra stated while walking in the room with a teapot.

Both men shared a look. "It is! I mean it is, for the first twenty minutes when you and Asami are in the kitchen together preparing last minute things and we're forced to talk to Iroh, which is still awkward even after all this time."

"Is it really that awkward?" She asked while placing the teapot on the table.

The earthbender gave her a blank look. "Iroh knows that me, Mako, and you have had sex with his wife. Can you say Republic Awkward City?"

She stifled a giggle and gave a questioning look to Mako. "Is this true?"

"Technically yes, but then don't forgot the occasional awkward silence's that comes up when tender subject's are brought up." He stated with attempt to back up his brother.

She shrugged. "I know, I know. This isn't the greatest thing ever, but since I was listening to your conversation, this is Iroh and Asami's last time here for a while before she has the baby and she's staying in Fire Nation permanently. Of course with the occasional visit, but we have to make this father's day good, alright?" She commanded while giving both of them glares.

The two males looked at each other with vanquishment. "Alright, alright, we got this Korra," Bolin stated while putting an arm low around her waist, "we'll try and make this the best father's day lunch ever."

"Yeah, we'll try and make this not awkward," her other husband claimed while planting a kiss to her cheek, "but we can't make any promises."

She smiled at the love that was being shown to her. "Alright, I'll make sure me and Asami don't take too long in the kitchen."

"Pft, like that'd ever happen," he mumbled before kissing her cheek, "now if my feet are telling me correctly, they'll be at the door, right about… now." Bolin claimed while nodding at the sound of the doorbell.

Korra shook her head at his actions. "You think you're cool now since you can see things with your feet, but I guess I'll get the door. You guys start pouring the tea."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Iroh doesn't like tea."

She shrugged while she began walking away. "We have coffee, water, milk, and juice. Ask him which one he wants."

Both boys grimaced before Bolin began pouring tea. "Just get him water, he's a plain person."

He nodded at his brother's words and headed towards the kitchen. Bolin finished pouring all four cups and looked up as Korra, Asami, and Iroh entered the room. A small grin found it's way to his lips as he enveloped Asami in a hug. He placed a hand on her growing stomach with a smile. They separated as soon as Mako entered the room and he gave her a hug as well. Both of Korra's husband's shook Iroh's hand, while the girls waved themselves off to the kitchen to fetch the food. All three of them shared a look before deciding to sit down.

Iroh sat down in front of the glass of water Mako set out for him, while the two brothers sat across from him with their tea cooling before them. Bolin looked at his brother for help, as the tone was already set to awkward on too many levels. He shrugged and reached for his tea. He pouted at his older brother before clearing his throat in attempt to get Iroh's attention. The Fire Nation General set down his glass of water and waited for him to speak.

"Uh, so… how's things for you and Asami?" He asked while hoping he picked a long enough topic before the girls came back.

He nodded. "Things are well. How about you guys and Korra?"

Both men nodded. Bolin nudged his brother under the table for him to speak. "Things are great. How far is she in her pregnancy?"

"She's six months. How about Korra?" He questioned before reaching for his glass.

The earthbender set down his cup after a long sip. "She's four months."

His eyes flicked between both of the boys before asking his next question. "Do you know who the father is?"

Both boys instantly shrank back from the question. Bolin and Mako tersely looked at each other before answering. "Well, we think it's neither of ours."

He wore somewhat of a shocked look. "Then whose is it?"

He ran his hand under his beard before answering. "We think it's Tahno's baby."

He nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. "Do you mind me asking about him or at least what happened?"

Mako looked up from his steaming cup of tea to the General. "Asami never told you?"

He shook his head with a small grimace. "She won't even tell me why she broke it off with you guys."

The brother's shared a surprised look. "Well um," Bolin fought to choose his words, "Asami couldn't really handle this."

Iroh gave him a questioning look. "This?"

"What my brother means to say, is she didn't like sharing that much. Every once in a while she'd get a jealous streak and she couldn't help herself. She finally felt it was time to let the relationship go when it got serious."

Dark eyebrows rose. "By serious you mean what?"

He looked at his younger brother before looking back at Asami's husband. "When Korra got pregnant."

"Oh, I understand."

Bolin took another sip of his tea and nodded. "Yeah, she realized that we really wanted to be a family, and she just wanted one person to stick to, not many."

The General thickly swallowed before reaching for his glass. "I see. You have two daughter's right?"

"Yes, Korina is Bolin's and Karmin is mine." He stated while noticing them in the kitchen with Korra and Asami.

"And you know this due to what elements they bend, correct?"

The younger brother nodded. "Also their features and characteristics kind of give it away too."

A faint smile appeared on Iroh's face. "I could imagine what they must be like."

Both brothers lightly chuckled. "They're definitely handfuls. That's why we're kind of hoping the child is Tahno's; it might be a little bit more laid back. Plus a waterbender, so Korra can finally train a child in her own original element." Mako mumbled before raising the cup to his lips.

His brother nodded at the statement. "Definitely. Last time Korra was pregnant with Karmin, she kept crying and going on about how she wants a waterbender child so she could spend quality time with it and take her to the Southern Water Tribe, and other things I don't quite remember because she was usually screaming it and bending elements out of anger while doing it. Scary stuff."

Iroh nodded and set his hands in his lap. "Well I'm happy Asami isn't a bender then. Her anger does get pretty severe though."

Mako scoffed. "Tell me about it, I dated her before our group relationship started."

His brother narrowed his eyes at him. "You cheated on her with Korra and did numerous other things you shouldn't have been doing while dating."

He returned the same look at Bolin. "I was a kid alright? Not to mention that was my first relationship, so I wasn't great with females."

His green eyes rolled while he folded his arms. "Excuses."

"Anyways, I just hope Asami doesn't manage to do damage to you during the rest of her pregnancy."

He nodded. "Trust me, I hope the same. I wish you luck with Korra. Hopefully your daughter or son is a waterbender."

Bolin finished off his tea with a burp. "Thank you, but I'm still hoping that Tahno comes back. An extra pair of hands would be freakin' great."

He grew curious again at the mention of Tahno. "What happened with him?"

The firebender rolled his eyes before his voice took on a dark tone. "He was kind of like Asami, he couldn't handle it once Korra started having kids," he paused, "more like he couldn't handle it when he found out this one was going to be his kid."

"Are you both sure it's his?"

"Not entirely, but it has to be," he began while refilling his cup, "I was out on overtime being metalbending chief of police while Mako and Asami were still writing up the plans for Sato Industries. We were practically nonexistent in our home while Tahno was around, so it has to be his."

He nodded at the information that was said to him. "I see. So where is he now?"

Both boys shared a look before shrugging. "We don't know. Korra and Tahno had a fight about the kid being his and about him stepping up to be a father or whatever, and he just left and didn't come back," Mako mumbled with slight disgust, "but of course that was four months ago, so we'll see what happens next."

"That's a shame. I hope he comes around." Iroh stated with sincerity.

They nodded in agreement. "Trust me, we do too."

ッ

"So Korra, where'd the girls go?" She asked while setting warm buns in a basket.

She looked over her shoulder while washing her hands. "Bolin and Mako were training with them. They should be taking a bath and joining us a little later."

A smile formed on her lips. "Well that's nice. I'm kind of hoping that my baby is a bender. It'll give it and Iroh some bonding time."

"That's what I'm hoping for my next child! I really want a water bender, it should be one, but you never know." She trailed off while walking to the fridge.

Asami fought with herself mentally to bring up the next subject. "So no word from him at all?

Korra paused her movements from grabbing the bottle of lychee juice. "Tahno? Nope, not since he left that night."

She frowned at the news and placed her hand on her swollen stomach out of habit. "Oh Korra, I'm sorry."

She shook her head while reaching for a glass. "It's fine, I still have Mako and Bolin."

"I know, but it's just not fair what he did to you."

A sigh escaped her lips before she took a sip from the glass. "I know, but I should have expected it. I could tell he wanted to bail once I had my first kid. He had the same look on your face of absolute freak out when I told you I was pregnant the first time, no offense. Except this time I mentioned it was his kid."

She moved closer to her friend and placed a hand on her back. "You know it has to be hard for Tahno too. Once he has a child he has to take responsibility again. Taking over his parent's cosmetics company made him own up, but having a child is a whole different type of owning up."

Her tongue licked the juice on the mustache of her lip. "You're right, me and him shouldn't have fought about it. I just wished he wouldn't have denied it so fast. I know it has to be hard to believe, but I just wished he got excited like Bolin and Mako did. Just seeing the glow on their faces made me so happy and ready to have kids, but Tahno's rejection made me wished I never even met him." She finished with a bitter tone.

"Korra, he'll be back some day alright? Tahno may have run away now, but he wouldn't miss the chance to see if it's actually his child."

A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth as she fought back tears. "Fuckin' hormones," she began while wiping the corner of her eye, "let's just get this food out there so we can talk about something better."

Asami gave the Avatar a faint smile and picked up the basket full of buns. Korra was about to reach for the soup, when the doorbell rang. She rolled her eyes and told Asami to go on.

Both of her daughters cut her off as they ran down the staircase. "We'll get it!"

She frowned as they opened the door. "Get away from the door, you don't know who that could… be," she trailed off as she noticed who was at the door, "Tahno."

Korina and Karmin hugged him as soon as they realized who it was. "Daddy, you're back! How was your trip?"

His ice blue eyes met with Korra's sapphire ones before he started greeting the girls. "It was fine, I'm sorry it took so long."

The older daughter released her hug to look up at him. "It's okay daddy, as long as you're here now."

"Yeah, we missed you a lot." Karmin mumbled into his hip.

He got down on one knee to kiss both of their cheeks. "Look, I gotta talk to mommy okay? We can talk later."

Both girls pouted before huffing out a response. Korra watched both of her girls run back up stairs before her eyes landed on Tahno. "You're back."

He closed the front door and walked up to her. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "You should be."

A faint smirk graced his lips before wrapping his arms around Korra's waist. She glared even harder at how close they were together. He rolled his eyes before he leaned down to kiss her. It took a moment before she kissed back, but she returned it with just as much want and need he had. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled them closer together. She mentally cursed herself as she felt tears wanting to spill all over again. The couple didn't break apart until they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Both Mako and Bolin watched the display with passiveness. Tahno could see the anger slightly present in their faces, but he only returned it with the best way he knew how, more anger and a smirk. "Happy Father's Day losers."

* * *

i decided to post this since i found it. i wrote it last fathers day when LoK was my life. i hope you enjoyed.

review please. :)

~bolinsexual


End file.
